For The First Time
by ExplicitMoxViolence
Summary: One-shot. The story of how Renee and Jon first realised their mutual attraction for one another. Totally how it really happened (or definitely not).


**Disclaimer:** **Anything you recognise, including characters, belong to their respective owners.** **This is a work of fiction and does not represent reality, please treat it as such.**

 **For The First Time**

 **-x-**

 _We're gonna start by  
Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,  
Sit talking up all night,  
Doing things we haven't for a while,  
A while yeah,  
We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
Even after all these years,  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time_

Renee exhaled a breath, shaking her head with a smile. These promos with The Shield were going to get her fired. It seemed that every time she had to interview them, they'd do everything they could to put her off. Every female, and even some of the guys in the back, got hot under the collar whenever those three walked past in their riot gear, all oiled up and flexing. She wouldn't deny it; all three of them were damn fine. That fact could be blamed for her blushing cheeks right now.

Having come into the company at a similar time to the three boys, she'd quickly formed a bond with them and also Summer Rae. As the newbies, they'd all become fast friends. Hanging around with them in catering didn't seem to take away any of the fluttering her stomach did when they surrounded her in interviews though. In character, they were even more intimidating...and hot.

Of all three of them, Renee had to say she had the most chemistry with Jon. Colby was hilarious, and she'd say their relationship was the most friendly. But there was something beyond that with Jon. She hadn't explored it before because she'd been in a relationship when she'd joined the company, but even then she knew there was a spark between them. Now she was single, she was happy to laugh at his little jibes and even flirt back a little.

At first she'd assumed he was flirty with everyone. It didn't cross her mind that he might be flirting with _her_ specifically until Summer pointed it out. After her friend mentioned it, Renee started to notice the little clues. The way his eyes followed her across the room, the quirky things he'd say in interviews and the way he made an effort to talk to her when they hung out as a group.

Summer had soon quizzed Renee on her own feelings. She'd sworn off relationships after her last one ended, but she couldn't deny she was attracted to Jon. He was a very good looking man and the sight of his arms in those vests always sent her heart racing, but beyond that, she couldn't believe how different he was when they really had a chance to chat. Backstage, she saw his laid back, quiet side. He was just like her, a complete wrestling and music nerd. And a total sweetheart to boot.

That was how this problem started. Now she could confidently say she had a crush on Dean Ambrose – or rather the man behind the mask – Jon. She'd heard rumours about his reputation as a ladies' man, sleeping with hundreds of women, partying at lap dance bars and dabbling in drugs. But the perception she'd built of him from those stories was quickly shattered when she took the time to get to know him. She didn't doubt that he'd done those things, everyone was young once, but she could see that there was much more to him. He seemed to have outgrown the worst of his wilder days, maturing into a funny, intelligent and witty young man.

 **\- x -**

As it was a Tuesday and they had the following two days off, most of the roster hit the bars that night. They were in Cincinnati, and few people knew their way around the Cincinnati bar scene better than Jon. They'd made their way around some of his favourite places and had ended up in a popular bar filled to the brim with young people looking for a good time. In his indie days, him and his fellow wrestling friends would finish the night here, drinking until they couldn't remember their own names.

"Get it down" Joe chuckled, shoving a double shot of Jaeger towards him.

"You know I never turn down alcohol, but what's the occasion?" he asked, knocking it back in one easy swallow.

"It's your home town, that's the occasion"

"Excuse us boys" Summer winked as she and Renee sidled up to the bar. Summer wore a tight red lace dress and sky high heels. Jon's eyes were elsewhere though.

"This place is great" Renee stood beside him in a form-fitting dress made entirely of gold sequins. Paired with some strappy sandals and her long blonde hair in a high ponytail, he couldn't deny she looked fantastic. "Was this one of your regulars?"

"We were pretty much regulars everywhere" he laughed, taking a sip of his beer.

Jon could tell Renee was tipsy, but definitely not drunk. Not yet anyway. He could see Summer failing to get the bartenders attention and stepped in. Putting his fingers in his mouth and whistling loudly, he finally turned around.

"Can the ladies get a drink?" he asked, the guy recognising him from way back when.

"No problem Jon, they're on the house. What would you two lovely ladies like?"

The girls ordered some kind of fruity cocktail each and sipped happily on their free drink.

"Thanks Jon" Summer kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, thanks" Renee smiled, kissing his other cheek.

Joe raised a brow at his friend who just gave him a cocky wink.

"You both look beautiful" Joe told the girls.

"Thank you Joe" they smiled.

'Single ladies' started playing and Summer dragged Renee onto the little dance floor with Paige, Emma and Bayley.

"She's cute huh?" Joe smirked when he caught Jon watching Renee.

Jon shrugged, taking a swig from his bottle of beer.

Joe rolled his eyes. Jon always had a magnetism that drew the ladies to him. Despite his reputation, he rarely approached girls.

"God, my feet are killing me" the girl in question plonked herself on a bar stool opposite him.

"I bet" Jon raised a brow at the enormous heels she wore.

"What are you drinking?" she asked. "I owe you one"

He laughed. "I don't think that counts considering it was free. I'm not that cheap"

She smiled, her face lighting up. "C'mon, I'm offering you a drink here. Are you saying no to this face?"

"Well if you're gonna twist my arm about it, I'll have a bottle of Coors light"

She stood, taking her purse out of the little bag on her shoulder. She paid for the drink and he nodded approvingly when she set two beers down.

"I didn't know you were a beer drinker"

"I'm full of surprises" she laughed.

Was she flirting with him? He suspected she might be. Two could play that game.

"Did you enjoy our promo earlier?"

She rolled her eyes. "You three are like naughty school kids"

"You gonna spank us?" he asked cheekily.

"I bet you'd like that"

He teased her with a wink, taking a sip from the neck of his bottle. She traced the rim of her own with a finger.

"You come across as a very dangerous man" she levelled him with a studious glance. "I think it's all an act though"

"I think you'd be surprised" he replied coolly.

She just smiled and his eyes were drawn to her lips.

Looking up, he saw that Joe and Summer were notably absent. Clearly Joe had sensed the atmosphere and given them some privacy.

Taking the opportunity while he could, he shuffled his stool around the table, closer to Renee's.

"Are you making a move on me Sir?" she asked, fanning her face theatrically.

"Don't flatter yourself" he teased. "I was cold over there"

"You're full of shit" she laughed, turning her stool to face him more. Their knees were almost touching now.

"That's not very ladylike language" he took another sip of beer.

"Who said I was ladylike?"

"Anyone ever tell you that you got a smart mouth?" he asked.

"Just you" she smiled, surveying him quietly.

He knew he looked good tonight. He wore a black button up shirt, rolled up to his elbows. It was more fitted than his usual style but it showed off his crossfit physique. Paired with some darker wash jeans with his fluffy hair tamed, he knew she was checking him out. He was actually surprised he was her type. She initially came across as the sweet, blonde little girl next door. Not that the 'innocent' types didn't flock to him either. The sweet girls often had a rebellious side that was drawn to his 'bad boy' aura. But Renee, the more he got to know her, the more he realised she was actually very funny and outgoing. She regularly made him laugh, sharing his childish sense of humour. They always had lots to talk about. She had many, varied interests and plenty to say. Not at all the sweet, shy girl she first appeared. Actually very cheeky if this conversation was anything to go on.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but he thought he saw her staring at his lips. It was pretty dark in there, maybe he was mistaken. Her ankle brushed his shin as she uncrossed and re-crossed her legs. His tongue darted out to wet his suddenly very dry lips.

She was giving him all the signals, so he leaned a little closer to test the waters. When she mimicked his action with a smile, he took the chance.

Bringing an open palm up to sweep her long blonde hair back, coming to rest on the soft skin of her neck, he lowered his face to hers and brushed their lips together. Slowly, taking the time to feel out her reaction, he kissed her. She reciprocated, a hand coming up to rest on his bicep.

He pulled back, keeping it chaste and leaving her wanting more.

They shared a smirk.

"You wanna go hang out somewhere that's not full of our co-workers?" she laughed.

"Sure" he downed the rest of his beer and stood, following her out of the bar.

 **\- x -**

They'd probably been walking for about an hour now. Renee had taken her shoes off fifteen minutes into their night time stroll and was carrying them. They'd talked non-stop the entire time, laughing and joking about anything and everything. Eventually they arrived at the hotel, Dean holding the door as she sighed in relief at the warm carpet on her bare feet.

They made the short walk across the lobby to the elevators and were luckily on the same floor.

"My feet are filthy" she laughed, holding onto the railing as she took a look at the soles of her feet.

"Just think of all the disgusting shit that's been on those sidewalks" he teased. "Puke, piss, semen..."

"Ew Jon!" she smacked his arm, sticking her foot out and wiping the bottom on his forearm. He was too distracted by the near glimpse of her underwear to care though.

"After you" he held out a hand as the doors opened.

"Don't pretend to be a gentleman" she scoffed, heading off down the hall. His room wasn't this way, but she didn't know that.

Fumbling in her purse for her key card, she held it up with an 'ah ha'. "This is me" she told him.

He leaned against the door frame, towering over her.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday for RAW" she added. She'd clearly decided not to invite him in, and he respected that. After all, he knew things at work would be awkward if anything happened between them and then fizzled out.

"You will" he confirmed, leaning down to give her a goodnight kiss. This time, he gave her a taste of the real thing, parting his lips slightly and taking advantage when she mirrored his actions to slide the tip of his tongue along the inside of her top lip. She had a hand fisted in the front of his shirt, returning the kiss eagerly. This time it was she who pulled away.

"Goodnight Jon" she smirked, giving him one last quick peck on the lips before slipping inside her room and closing the door.

Jon leaned against the door frame, a big smile on his lips.

 **\- x -**

Several weeks passed, and Jon spent more and more time with the pretty blonde backstage. They ate together in catering and hung out before and after the shows, strengthening their friendship. There were a few little kisses here and there, but they were yet to really progress past the flirting.

Joe was on his ass even more now, constantly asking what was going on with them.

He kept tight-lipped though. As of yet, he hadn't really got any indication of whether or not she was interested in anything more than a little fling. He didn't even know if her feeling went that deep.

Speak of the devil.

He watched her walk through catering in a little white romper, her hair curly and her feet bare.

"Do you ever wear shoes?" he asked, popping up behind her and loading up a plate with various meats.

"Do you ever shut up?" she fired back.

"Ooh, someone's feeling feisty"

"I'm always feeling feisty _Ambrose_ " she smirked, checking him out in his Shield gear.

"Are you checking me out?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yup" she popped a grape into her mouth, sauntering off to sit with Summer.

He shut his mouth, realising it was hanging open and smiled to himself. He took his plate over to where Joe sat and made sure he stood with his back to her. He'd been squatting some heavy weight recently and he knew his pants were pretty tight. He was just making sure she had a nice view to eat her lunch in front of, that's all.

"All the girls are staring at your ass" Colby mumbled around a mouthful of chicken.

Jon shrugged.

"He loves it" Joe chuckled. "Renee's definitely undressing you with her eyes right now"

"Well who can blame her, it's a pretty nice sight huh?" he boasted.

"Fuck off" Colby tossed a cherry tomato at him. Jon caught it with ease, throwing it up and catching it between his teeth.

"Seriously dude, are you and her hooking up or what?"

"None of your business" Jon kept quiet.

"Ohhhh!" Colby hollered. "That means you definitely are"

"It doesn't mean shit Lopez, shut your mouth"

"Or maybe not if he's that tetchy" Joe joked.

 **\- x -**

"What are you up to this week? Got anything planned?" Jon asked Renee off-handedly. She was sitting on a lighting crate in the hallway, waiting to get her mic fitted.

"I have no idea. I guess I'll just go home to New York and watch Netflix for a few days in my underwear" she laughed.

"As appealing as that visual is..." he smirked. "You should come check out Vegas some time. It's pretty incredible, especially at night"

She pondered it for a second, swinging her legs. "Alright then, you're on"

He was a little shocked, but he hid it as best he could.

"Like I said, I'm not doing anything this week" she shot him a playful smile.

"Okay then. Deal. We fly to Sin City tomorrow"

"It's a date" she waggled her eyebrows, hopping off the crate to find someone from production.

 **\- x -**

It was a little surreal as they waited in the airport to board their plane. Surreal, but at the same time, completely natural. They chatted easily, Jon telling Renee all about the incredible mountain bike trails in the desert and how beautiful the strip was at night.

"I've never really had the chance to appreciate it. It's always a whistle stop tour when we're travelling so I'm excited"

A few hours later and they were in a cab on the way to Jon's apartment.

They pulled up outside his block and Jon paid the driver.

"Damn. It's hot" she fanned herself.

"Don't worry, it's all air-con inside"

"Where's the pool?" she laughed.

"Out back, we'll get to that" he winked. "It's a pretty small place but I don't really need a lot of room just for me" he told her as they climbed the stairs.

"It's a beautiful building" she complimented, the airy feeling and white walls and stairs complementing the climate.

"It's not much but it's home right now" he shrugged.

"You don't like putting down roots do you?" she noticed.

"With a job like we have it's better to be like that"

"True" she mused.

Taking his keys from his back pocket, Jon unlocked the door and set about switching everything on.

"Throw your laundry in the washer if you like" he told her, getting the air-con running.

"Thanks" she smiled, loading her dirty clothes into the machine. "You want me to put yours in?" she asked.

"You wanna handle my delicates?" he waggled his eyebrows.

"Cheeky"

 **\- x -**

They spent the rest of the day lazing by the pool. Jon very much enjoyed the sight of Renee in her little white bikini. They'd ordered take out from a local sushi bar for dinner and were now lounging on his couch.

"Thanks for inviting me" she said, legs folded underneath her as she watched TV in a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank top.

"You're welcome" he told her. "We'll be able to explore more tomorrow when we have a full day"

He glanced over at her and noticed she was just looking at him, a little smile on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"You're cute" she smirked.

"You're not bad"

She rolled her eyes and sat up on her knees, shuffling over to him and pressing a kiss to his lips. Jon put a hand on her bare thigh and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him, feeling her hands on his shoulders and travelling up his neck and into his hair.

He deepened the kiss, his tongue tangling with hers and his hands making their way down to her ass. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't secretly hoped this trip would lead to something like this, but he wanted to be sure they were on the same page. Running his hands up the bare skin of her back, underneath her tank top, he smirked when she broke the kiss to grasp the bottom and pull it over her head. That pretty much confirmed they were both thinking along the same lines.

Naturally, his eyes were immediately drawn to her now exposed chest and she laughed, grasping his chin to tilt his head back up so she could kiss him again.

Eventually, she pulled back for air. "...I didn't accept your invitation to stay just to have sex with you...just so you know" she smiled, cheeks rosy from the increased blood flow.

He laughed at that. "I know you didn't. But I'd just like to say, I think you're making a very good decision"

She yelped in surprise when he stood up with her still in his lap, letting Renee wrap her legs around his waist and carried her into his bedroom. Depositing her unceremoniously on the bed, he tugged his own shirt over his head.

He watched her eyeing the large expanse of his chest.

"This isn't a lap dance club, it's free to touch" he winked.

She sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down onto the bed.

"Don't be a tease" she whispered as his fingers played at the waistband of her shorts.

He heeded her warning, slipping them down her legs and dropping them on the floor. Clad in just a black lace bra and panties set, he took in the expanse of flesh. That was until she grabbed him by the waistband of his own shorts and tugged him back down, untying the drawstring and pushing them over his hips along with his boxer briefs.

"Someone's eager" he smirked, unsnapping her bra with practised ease and tossing that across the room.

Her eyes were firmly fixed on his now exposed arousal and he failed to stifle a groan when she wrapped her fingers around it and gave him a few strokes.

He could only assume that she liked what she saw when she leaned forwards and took him into her mouth. He hadn't expected it, but he certainly wasn't complaining. She made eye contact as she pleasured him and he tangled his fingers in her hair, pushing it back so he could watch.

When he started feeling that coil in his stomach unwinding, he pulled back until she let him go with one last caress of the head. Pushing her onto her back, he took a breast in one hand and a nipple in his mouth, laving it with his tongue. She arched her back to get more of the sensation and he acquiesced, slipping his free hand into her panties.

She rolled her hips against his hand, pulling him up for another lip lock.

He broke away for a second, reach over to rummage around in the drawer of his bedside table. Locating a condom, he ripped open the packet with his teeth and slipped it over his erection.

Pulling her panties down her legs, he settled between them and kissed her as he pushed into her for the first time. She gasped into his mouth, bringing her legs up to rest on the backs of his thighs and running her hands over his muscular torso.

He started slowly, building a rhythm to get them both going without rushing it. If she decided she didn't want anything more from their relationship after this, he at least wanted to be able to say he'd made the most of this.

"Jon" she breathed, pressing her head back into the pillow as he kissed her neck.

She had a beautiful body and he took his time appreciating it. From her flawless skin and taught, toned figure to his favourite, her ample chest. His palm fit nicely around her breasts and he took advantage of the fact as he moved his hips in sync with hers.

He sensed she was nearing climax and sped up, finding the perfect angle to hit her spot.

"Oh my God" she gasped, on the edge. The tiniest groan escaped Jon's lips, right beside her ear, a low rumble in his chest. That erotic sound set off her orgasm and he felt her clamp down on him, back bowing as she let out a delicious moan as the pleasure washed over her.

In his experience, girls sometimes weren't comfortable enough to orgasm the first time they slept together, so he was pleased Renee was at ease with him. It was a new dimension for their relationship considering all they'd done up to a few weeks ago was flirt a bit, but he was glad they'd found this mutual attraction and he hoped it was going somewhere.

Speeding up his thrusts, he felt his own end approaching. Renee pulled him in for a kiss as he felt the pressure building in his stomach. She nipped his lower lip, swallowing any noise he made as he fell over the edge, emptying himself into the condom with stuttering hips.

He rolled to the side, worried he'd crush her at nearly double her weight, and collapsed.

Renee rolled over and settled herself on his chest, taking the condom off for him and tying it off, leaving it on the nightstand for now.

"We should do that more" she mumbled sleepily.

"Absolutely" he agreed, pulling the duvet over them and putting an arm around her shoulders. He was going to sleep like a baby tonight.

 **\- x -**

And that was the beginning of their relationship. They'd gone from a friendship with lots in common, to crazy flirty chemistry and eventually, they made the transition into a full-blown relationship. After that first stay in Vegas, they decided to share a hotel room (for economic reasons of course) and then began to travel together. It made sense. Jon liked Renee's company. And he was pretty sure she liked his too.

It took a little longer to say those three terrifying words though. Renee had been thinking about it for a while. She knew she loved Jon. There was no doubt in her mind. But she didn't want to scare him off so she kept her lips zipped, stopping herself whenever she was tempted to say it.

One day though, when Jon was whisked away from her on the house show leg of the European tour, she couldn't help herself.

"I miss you" she admitted, holding the phone to her ear and staring at the empty expanse of bed beside her.

"I miss you too" he told her. "But I'll see you Sunday, that's only another two days"

"I'll let you get some sleep"

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow morning" he assured her.

"Alright. Night Jon, I love you"

"I love you too, sleep tight"

Before she had time to panic, he'd already replied. Just like that. It had slipped out, and he'd said it back without a second thought. Her heart swelled in her chest, a big goofy smile on her face.

Without Jon ever formally asking her on a 'date' or saying the words 'will you be my girlfriend?', they'd seamlessly entered a committed relationship whereby Jon introduced Renee to his friends as his girlfriend, and Renee took him to meet her parents. Before she knew it, she was head over heels for him, besotted. And if you asked him, he'd admit that he was pretty enchanted by her too.

 **\- x -**

 **Drop me a review if you liked it!**


End file.
